


The Fic Wherein Harry Maybourne Meets His Match

by Annerb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Episode: s08e13 It's Good to Be King, Episode: s09e01 Avalon (1), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I wouldn't have done it like *that*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fic Wherein Harry Maybourne Meets His Match

If you had asked Harry Maybourne only a few days earlier, he would have told you his life was perfect.  Four wives, a kingdom of devoted servants who respect his opinion and leadership, no enemies lurking in the shadows, and absolutely no subterfuge of any kind marring his existence.

His life was…peaceful.  Ideal for his retirement.  Or so he thought.

It was only when the dark-haired siren with secretive eyes and a saucy gait appeared on his planet with an insane proposition that he realized just how bored he really was.

He couldn’t trust her.  All he could be sure of was that she would get him into some serious trouble, set him running for his life again, and scraping out any way to stay one step ahead.

He had zero chance of saying no to her.

“What makes you think I’ll be of any use for your little heist?” he asked.

“The objects of interest are on your planet.”

“Here?” Harry asked, wondering how he could have missed anything of value.

“No, silly,” she said with pert jut of her chin.  “On Earth.”

Harry’s smile slipped from genuine amusement to chilling as he regarded her a little closer. Now he could see it, just beyond the flashy cleavage and seductive lips, the steel-infused edge to someone well versed in the game.  

He stepped closer to her, forcing her to look up to keep eye contact.  Looking supremely unconcerned at the posturing, she didn’t surrender even an inch.

“How exactly do you know about me?” he asked.

“Do you really care?” she countered, leaning forward just enough to press against him.

At the moment, no, he really didn’t.

“Just think of them,” she said, “sitting on top of an Ancient hoard of treasures beyond imagining and never even knowing it.”

Harry grinned, imagining waltzing back to Earth someday with a vital piece of technology, the hoops he could make Jack jump through.  There could be an angle here; there was _always_ an angle.

“What do you say, darling?” she purred, her fingers trailing up and down his arm.

Harry said the only thing he could.  “Sounds like fun.”

Leaning even closer, her lips just below the edge of his jaw, she said, “Glad to hear it.”

The next thing Harry knew, she had slapped something against his arm and set off at a quick pace into the next meadow.

With a curse, Harry strode off after her to find the junkiest tel’tac he’s ever seen waiting for them.  Climbing inside after the woman, he lifted the golden bracelet now encircling his wrist.

“What the hell is this?” he demanded.

She held up a matching one on her own arm.  “An insurance policy,” she said with a smirk.  “No turning back now.”

Spinning on her heel she flopped down into the driver’s seat, kicking at a panel when the engine refused to do her bidding, and hefted them rather gracelessly off the surface of the planet.

He reached out to steady himself on the gaudy golden walls and tried to figure out how his life had managed to spin so wildly out of control in only a matter of moments.

“We’ll be on Earth in just three days,” Vala said, slamming them into hyperspace and propping her feet up on the dash.

He should be pissed.  Or at least morose over the loss of his perfect, polygamous life.  But as he took the other seat and looked out into the blur of hyperspace, he felt the long forgotten pulse of adrenaline, the thrill of pulling off the impossible.  There was money to be made.

He couldn’t wait.

Plus, he still had to figure out how double-cross his delectable new partner, bracelet or no.  Frankly, he was pretty excited to see how it would all turn out.

It’d be nice to see Earth again.


End file.
